


Your Every Eager Touch

by katieitsmee



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Excessive Amounts of Yeeting, F/M, Foot Fetish, Kinktober 2019, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Virgin Ben Solo, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 07:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katieitsmee/pseuds/katieitsmee
Summary: Ben has never seen Galaxy Wars, and Rey won’t stand for it. Ben will do anything for Rey, and as it turns out... he has a lot of thoughts.





	Your Every Eager Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Prompts:  
FEET | PRAISE KINK
> 
> Welcome to my first ever fanfic.
> 
> This is dedicated to my fellow gremlins, who encouraged me and inspired me to create my first work of fiction and cheered me on as I wrote smut in a coffee shop.
> 
> Thank you to Courtney who beta'd this and who made me a wonderful moodboard and dealt with my constant pestering.  
Thank you Jen for coming up with the perfect title for me.  
Thank you Shep for helping me come up with this idea, even if it spiraled out of control.  
And thank you to everyone who knowingly and unknowingly rooted for me.

Ben Solo and Rey Johnson had been dating for a few months. They met through mutual friends, and they hated each other at first. Drinks had been spilled and slaps had been felt. It was all a misunderstanding though, Rey should have known better, should have _ listened _ to Ben. After the initial shock wore off, and a few weeks passed, the glares and silent treatments stopped. With the insistence from their friends that they would be great friends, they finally put their first meeting aside and actually started talking when they would get together. Talking led to grabbing coffee together, grabbing coffee led to conversations and revelations about each other, and those conversations led to feelings. Ben would argue he made the first move, but even he can admit, if only to himself, that Rey was the one who moved first.

About two months into their coffee dates, that of course, weren’t _ actually _ dates according to them, they both moved to leave and go their separate ways for the day. Ever the gentleman he was raised to be, Ben held the door open for Rey on their way out. On her way out the door, while she was animatedly talking in that way of hers, hands flying all over the place and passion pouring out of her every feature, she stumbled and proceeded to trip over the threshold. Ben and his cat-like reflexes were thankfully there to catch Rey before she hit the ground. While Ben caught her around the waist, her hands braced themselves, but instead of the ground like she expected, her palms were pressed against his solid chest.

Rey hadn’t really thought much about what was under his clothes; she had fantasized about those fingers of his that were currently squeezing her waist just a little tighter than necessary. But having his chest right in her face and warm underneath her palms, well she was certainly thinking about it now. How hard and smooth it felt even under a cotton tee, and she could only imagine and _ hope _to maybe see what was underneath someday. After a few moments of just blankly staring at his chest, feeling his fingers squeeze at her waist and linger just a second too long for being just friends, she looked up and caught his eyes. What she saw in his eyes, and what she knew what going through that head of his, was more than enough encouragement for her to press up onto her toes and meet his mouth with hers.

It took a moment or two for Ben to react, to realize what was actually happening, but when he did realize it, he reacted with enthusiasm. His lips molded to hers, and after a few seconds he opened up to her, his tongue searching for hers, begging for access. As they stood there, getting lost in the feel of one another, Ben’s thoughts were racing. He was amazed and thrilled and in absolute disbelief that someone like Rey would ever want something like this with him. He was ready and willing to keep kissing her right here for forever. 

Until a disgruntled man walked up to them, clearing his throat not so subtly to get their attention. They were still blocking the door, and apparently still in public and not in another world where only the two of them existed. With a hurried _ sorry _ from Ben and a hushed giggle from Rey, she grabbed his hand and ran to the end of the street happily dragging Ben along with her. 

“So,” Rey began, a sly grin gracing her face as she looked up at Ben. “Wanna grab dinner tonight?”

After that, their ‘not dates’ became actual dates. They hung out almost every night they could, and if they weren’t physically together, they were texting or Facetiming, never going too long in between conversations. Ben didn’t think he knew anyone as animated as Rey. She was always _ moving—_always seemed to be constantly in a great mood and giggled more than any other person ever. There was something about her that he couldn’t quite pin down, but with every day that he spent with her, he knew he was in trouble. He was falling for her faster than he thought possible. But with the way Rey seemed, never too far from a smile, he wasn’t worried it was one-sided for once. He felt hopeful with her, and that wasn’t something he usually related himself to.

One night while they were Facetiming, the topic of movies came up, Rey, as usual, being more passionate about this topic than Ben could imagine. Some series called Galaxy Wars.

“So the most classic movie series of all time is, of course, Galaxy Wars. No doubt about that one,” Rey said, her face lighting up in that way of hers. 

Hearing this, Ben nodded, just agreeing to agree, because with Rey there was no room for argument ever. She was always right, and Ben was content to let her be right each and every time. Something must have shown on his face though, because Rey called him out immediately.

“You do agree don’t you, Ben?” She narrowed her eyes at him as if she didn’t find his nod convincing enough.

“Uh, honestly, I haven’t even seen those movies. Not one,” Ben said sheepishly, caught red-handed in his white lie of agreement.

Rey was not having it.

“The audacity you have to say that to my face, Ben! I cannot believe you have never seen these! What do you mean you haven’t seen these movies? How is that even possible? What was your childhood even like without these?” The passion in her eyes grew with every word, and Ben just sat there, dumbstruck, because who knew that these movies were so important to her? She continued to berate him, flabbergasted as to how he managed to get to thirty without seeing these movies. All the while, he just sat there and let her finish her rant, gazing at how her nose scrunched up when she would enunciate certain words, and how her eyes lit up talking about something she loved so much.

Over the past couple of weekends, they had watched the original trilogy and the prequel trilogy. They did watch it in the correct order, according to Rey. Something about release dates and spoilers that would be prematurely revealed if they watched them in order of episodes. Ben understood the consequences after they watched the prequel trilogy. It would have been stupid to watch them any other way. It made for a better story, the narrative made more sense that way, the way they were truly meant to be viewed. This weekend was dedicated to the sequels. Tonight they would watch The Force Awakens and potentially The Last Jedi. Rey offhandedly mentioned it would be up to Ben if he wanted to watch two movies in one night or not. 

The past weekends they had agreed on watching two movies on Saturday night and the final movie on Sunday. It made sense for their schedules and left plenty of time to sleep before work on Monday. Saturday’s just meant even more cuddle time and a relaxing dinner to break up the movies. However, since the sequel trilogy had yet to be completed, there were only two movies to watch, so it was up to Ben to decide if he wanted to watch both tonight. So far, the plan was to watch both.

* * *

“Alright, Ben. It’s time. Time to watch The Force Awakens! Let’s do this! I can’t wait for you to watch it and love it like all the other movies,” Rey says, getting more excited as she spoke. 

She moves to the TV, setting up the subwoofer to have optimal sound effects before coming back to the couch where Ben is waiting for her. Usually, they would start out cuddled close, Ben in the corner and Rey practically on top of him, but as the movies went on, they would subtly shift. Or rather, Rey was the one who did most of the shifting. She would slowly begin to slide down, then move to the side, maybe lay her head on Ben’s lap, but she always, _ always _ ended up laying her head down on the other side of the couch with her feet in Ben’s lap. He never minded. Her feet were small and smooth and he loved to rub them, a fact that he noticed she seemed to love too.

“Can you hand me the remote, please?” She asks Ben, pointing to the remote on the table next to him.

“Mhm,” he grunts, handing over the device. 

She let out a little giggle, messing with the TV and getting Netflix set up. Moments later, the iconic opening crawl began. 

On-screen, a young man with curly hair and a handsome face appears. _ Who the fuck is this dudebro? He looks like a prick. I said what I said. _

Ben’s already judging the movie—he wills himself not to because no shit this isn’t the same trilogy. He has to remind himself this is a new trilogy which means new characters.

Kylo lands on Jakku and approaches an old man._ Well, well. Who is this tall, dark and cloaked fellow? Oh wow. His mask… Does he like Darth Vader or something? Shit, wait. What is this old man talking abou-- OH MY FUCKING SHIT! HE JUST KILLED HIM WITHOUT A SECOND FUCKING THOUGHT! OH MY FUCKING FUCK DID HE JUST STOP A LASER IN MID AIR? WHO THE FUCK IS THIS GUY? Oh shit. It’s that dudebro again, what a prick. Knew it. Okay. A savage is who this tall, dark and cloaked fellow is. _

John appears on the screen. _ Oooh, he gonna get in TROUBLE! He took his mask off to BREATHE! Psh. What a loser. _

Kira appears on the screen. _ Oh lordy. Another masked person. Now, who is this FOOL stealing shit… OH NO, SHE’S HOT! WHAT THE FUCK? Now, who the fuck is this blob motherfucker trying to give her plastic? Fucking hell she has a million scratches on the wall. What kind of life does this girl have? WAS THAT FOOD? _

Ben’s inner thoughts can’t be contained any longer as he turns to Rey and asks, “Is that what she lives in?!” His voice is full of disbelief. 

Immediately Rey shushes him while adding, “Yes now shush and watch!”

Kira hears something that sounds like a struggle, she turns back and sees a droid—BB-8 is its name—fighting with an alien. _ This beauty can defend herself _ and _ speak droid? Damn. I like her. _

The movie goes back to Kylo. He is currently torturing the curly-haired man, who we have now learned is named Oscar. _ Oh shit, it’s the dudebro again and Kyle Ron or whatever—IS HE READING HIS MIND? WHY DOES THIS LOOK SO PAINFUL?! _

John breaks out Oscar from the interrogation room, and they proceed to go and steal a ship to escape. _ Um. What is with this stormtrooper breaking out this dudebro, are they really doing this? Did Oscar just give this stormtrooper a name on the fly? _

Beside him, Rey looks up from her slouched position to gauge his reaction. Ben notices and looks down at her, his lips twitching up on both ends and giving away that he is content. She makes a contented sound herself and goes back to watching the movie.

The ship used to escape comes crashing down onto the surface of the planet Jakku. John emerges, but Oscar does not. _ DID THE DUDEBRO DIE? WHAT THE FUCK? WE JUST MET HIM! Is… Did John just find his jacket and put it on? Wow, okay. Yeah, he did that. Emotions. _

John makes it to an outpost sometime later. When he arrives, he is observing a young woman fighting two men and a droid watching her animatedly. He watches on with rapt attention, ready to get in there and help this stranger, but he holds back. He notices that the woman seems to have everything under control. _ This guy just watching Kira get beat up and then kicking their asses in amazement. Yeah me too dude. Me. Too. Wait… What the fuck is up with the droid? THANK HER FOR HITTING YOU RIGHT NOW SIR! Man if that was me… wait, focus. Focus on the movie. _

John and Kira hold a conversation, they are both impressed with each other. _ LOOKIE HERE IS A LIAR! I CANNOT BELIEVE HE JUST LIED TO A WOMAN! GOOD LUCK JOHN! YOU GONNA NEED IT—OOP—HE JUST TOOK HER HAND AND SHE IS NOT HAVING ANY OF THAT! Haslhalshflashflas oh shit she is for real not having his hand-holding. I stan one strong independent woman. _

The two are running now, headed towards a ship that gets blown up so they change course to another ship. _ Wait a fucking minute… is that so-called GARBAGE the fucking Millennium Falcon, because it sure as fuck looks like it! This sad girl can FLY A SHIP, TOO? What else can she do I wonder? ABSOLUTELY BAD FUCKING ASS HOLY MOTHER OF GOD SHE JUST SAVED THEIR ASSES AND WENT FOR IT! HOLY SHIT! Well, that was some badass teamwork. WAIT. She has NEVER LEFT THE PLANET?! JESUS! _

Back on the ship, we see Kylo receiving what is bad news for him. He is beyond angry and begins to strike in rage. _ Ooooohhh my fucking hell Kylo is getting ANGRY! WOOH DAMN SON! Sadly I can relate to that temper… Oh, fuck shit. Made a mistake by saying there was a GIRL involved! BRO WHAT?! _

Onboard the Millennium Falcon, Kira, and John jostle realizing their ship is being pulled in by some other ship, they cannot escape. They come face to face with their captors. _ IS THAT HARRISON FUCKING FORD AND CHEWBACCA? WHAT ARE THESE MOVIES DOING? OH MY FUCK KIRA UNDERSTANDS CHEWIE? SHE JUST KEEPS GETTING BETTER AND BETTER! LOOK AT HER GO! SHE IS SO FUCKING CLEVER! JUST THINKING ON HER FEET AND BEING GREAT HOLY FUCK SHE IS LEGIT! _

A giant hologram of a creature greets Kylo in the next scene. _ Who and what is this holographic crinkly son of a bitch? And who does this Hux dude think he is? He’s a bit fucking conceited, isn’t he. Awakening? HOW DOES HE KNOW? Jaosfhoahsflewfojao HIS FATHER? WHAT—HIS WHAT—HOLY FUCKING SHIT WHAT--HIS FATHER IS HARRISON FORD--HE HAS A KID? AND SAID KID IS ON THE DARK SIDE? WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING? _

Ben whips his head, turning to Rey, his inner thoughts too loud to keep inside, “What did he just say? Did he say his father? Rey, what the _ fuck_?” His voice comes out more desperate than he would like to admit. But he is just so shaken by this revelation.

“Yes,” Rey responds, only just holding back the laugh that threatens to bubble out of her, “This _is_ the Skywalker saga. They had to connect the trilogies somehow! Now, please keep your outbursts in, and watch the movie!”

By now, Rey has started her journey up, down and around on the couch. She’s currently slumped down and has her head resting against Ben’s arm, but he knows it won’t last long since he keeps twitching as if ready to point and yell at the screen. In his defense, he is ready to yell at the screen, there are just so many things that are shocking him into disbelief.

He responds to Rey’s chastising with only a small harrumph before returning his attention back to the screen. 

Harrison approaches John, out of ear-shot from Kira. _ He just called out John, I FUCKING TOLD YOU WOMEN WILL ALWAYS FIGURE OUT YOUR LIES! _

Kira is outside admiring the view of this new planet they have landed on when Harrison comes over to chat with her. _ DID HARRISON FORD JUST OFFER HER A JOB? This perfect fucking woman just got offered a job by this legendary mother fucker. Damn son. WHY DOES SHE WANT TO GO BACK TO JAKKU? _

Kylo is currently talking to someone, confessing his pull to the light instead of the dark. _ Who the fuck is he talking to? You feel the pull to the _ LIGHT _ GOOD SIR? OH, FUCKING SHIT THAT’S RIGHT THEY ARE RELATED! HOLY FUCKING SHIT KYLO YOUR GRANDFATHER WAS FUCKING DARTH VADER! BRO DON’T ACT LIKE YOU KNOW WHAT HE EVEN STARTED! THERE IS NOTHING TO FINISH! OH MY FUCK DOES THIS BRO NOT KNOW ANYTHING?! FUCK YOUR SUPREME LEADER! _

Next to Ben, Rey seems to be watching the movie with rapt interest, her passion for these films shining through her eyes. Just as he looks away from her he misses the way her lips twitch as she fights a small smile.

The three of them enter what seems to be a castle of some sort, a legendary place that belongs to someone named Maz. _ Okay, well, at least John told Kira the truth, although only because he has decided to run away like a COWARD! Damn man! I believed in you for a minute! Wait. Where the fuck is Kira going now? What’s happening? What’s that noise? She just left John like he was nothing! WHAT IS HAPPENING? IS THAT A LIGHTSABER HOLY FUCKING SHIT WHAT’S HAPPENING IS THIS A VISION? WHO IS TALKING RIGHT NOW? OH MY FUCKING FUCK DID KYLO REN JUST KILL SOMEONE FOR HER OR SHIT IS HE GONNA KILL HER? OAHOFHFHKADSHFA IS THAT HER AS A KID? WHAT THE FUCK WAS SHE ABANDONED? WAS THAT KYLO AGAIN COMING FOR HER? WHAT THE FUCK WHY DOES HE KEEP POPPING UP? THEY HAVEN’T EVEN MET YET! AND THIS SHIT IS CALLING TO HER? _

_ This Maz chick is fucking intense and brutally honest. So now she has a SABER? Oh shit. We got another runner. John came back?! FIND KIRA PLEASE! Okay okay, gotta admit that this Kylo guy has a nice damn ship. Oh shit he heard that word again! A GIRL! HOLY FUCK POE IS ALIVE?! OH MY FUCKING SHIT HE IS ALIVE! DUDEBRO OH MY GOSH! Best fucking pilot in the resistance, baby. _

_ OH MY FUCKING SHIT KIRA AND KYLO! IS HE TRYING TO INTERROGATE HER? OH FUCK IT HE IS FORGETTING THE DROID HASHFASHFASHFOIE HE JUST FUCKING PICKED HER UP? LOOK AT HIM CASUALLY FUCKING BRIDAL CARRYING HER TO THE SHIP! DON’T YOU HAVE MEN FOR THAT SIR?! _

As Ben’s emotions skyrocket, and he witnesses the two main characters finally meet, Rey happily sits next to him, enjoying his reactions. Having moved off of Ben’s arm and to the other side of the couch, said arm is now free to move and grab her feet that currently reside in his lap. 

Practically the whole scene taking place on Takodana has had him squeezing the life out of her feet. She doesn’t mind one bit, because every time he realizes he’s doing it, he will release her from his grip and gently rub her feet. It’s like some sort of messed up foot massage she’s getting, and she isn’t going to complain. Plus, it’s in these moments that she sees Ben let go a little bit of that carefully controlled shell he has formed.

While Kylo flies off with an unconscious Kira, we come back to Harrison Ford as he approaches a Resistance ship. _ IS THAT CARRIE, OH MY FUCKING SHIT! HARRISON SAYING HE SAW THEIR SON?! WELL JUST BREAK MY HEART A LITTLE WHY DON’T YOU! _

Back at the Resistance base, we see John catch a glimpse of Oscar, the man he thought had died. _ JOHN THOUGHT HE DIED! DID THEY JUST HUG? OSCAR JUST TOLD HIM TO KEEP HIS JACKET! ARE THEY A THING? I NEED THEM TO BE A THING! I AM FEELING LOTS OF EMOTIONS AFTER THESE SCENES HOLY SHIT! _

Next to Ben, who is very emotionally invested in these two on screen, Rey just smiles to herself and bites back a giggle. 

Harrison and Carrie seem to be having a conversation about their son. _ So Harrison believes his son is gone and Carrie here still thinks he has light in him. Good. SHE KNOWS SNOKE IS A FUCKING DICK! _

Kylo has Kira strapped to an interrogation chair, the same kind Oscar had been strapped to at the beginning of the film. _ Okay, this interrogation is going a bit different than Oscar’s. Very cam and just talking hsaofhohfoewnfewo OH HOLY FUCKING SHIT HE IS ATTRACTIVE UNDER THAT MASK! WHY DO YOU HAVE THAT THING? HOLY SHIT BRO LOOK AT YOU HAIR! LOOK AT HER FACE! SHE IS THINKING THE SAME FUCKING THING LIKE OH NO HE IS FUCKING HOT! I CANNOT BELIEVE HE TOOK THE MASK OFF FOR HER! WHAT THE FUCK she is straight-up confused HAHA! HIS VOICE! Oh shit, he can take whatever he wants, can’t he? IS HE READING HER MIND? _

On the other side of the couch, Rey is just looking at Ben, her attention fully on him instead of the movie. He notices her gaze and meets her eyes. She just smiles at him and looks back at the TV, but not before Ben notices that light of mischief in her eyes. He doesn’t question it, but he does file it away in his mind for later.

As Kira sits silently, Kylo continues to speak to her. _ DON’T BE AFRAID, I FEEL IT TOO? EXCUSE ME SIR BUT WHAT DO YOU FEEL AS WELL? What the actual fuck is happening? This is NOTHING like with Oscar. She’s struggling, but like, not? And he is too? HIASHDFOHFOEHFDOH SAHFLASHFLAHSFS HOLY FUCKING SHIT SHE JUST READ HIS MIND RIGHT FUCKING BACK HOLY SHIT! SHE IS STRONG WITH THE FORCE! HOLY SHIT AM I TURNED ON FROM ALL OF THIS? I AM SHOOK. _

Not caring if Rey will shush him or not this time, Ben not too casually asks her, “She has the force too? Did she really just fucking read his mind?”

“Yeah, she is a badass isn’t she?” Rey responds, not seeming too put off by this interruption.

Ben scoffs. “I’ll say.”

Kira is alone in the interrogation room, Kylo having left to discuss matters with Supreme Leader Snoke. She uses this as her chance to escape. _ Oh… oiohgoewhgohwogwne OH EM GEE OH EM GEE HURRY KIRA HE IS COMING BACK! YES! USE YOUR MAGIC! OH SHIT ANOTHER TEMPER TANTRUM BECAUSE THE GIRL GOT AWAY! _

John runs into a shocked Kira. _ KIRA AND JOHN FOUND EACH OTHER! THEY CAME BACK FOR YOU KIRA! YOU HAVE FRIENDS! Harrison Ford offered you a job for a reason! He knows she knows her shit and he is impressed! AS HE SHOULD BE! _

After planting bombs around the area, Harrison sees Kylo, his son, walk by. _ Oh my fuck. Harrison just saw his kid. Oh em gee. Oh em gee. OH MY FUCK HE JUST CALLED OUT TO HIM! Oh my hdsighosdhgldshlg sahfoashfaslf WAITING FOR WHAT WHY? BOY DO NOT DO ANYTHING STUPID. HE WANTS TO SEE THE FACE OF HIS SON! SAHFOASHFHAF HE TOOK IT OFF FOR HIS DAD! OH MY FUCKING SHIT! NOOOOOOOOO HE IS NOT GONE! HE CANNOT BE GONE! THE SUPREME LEADER IS NOT WISE! LISTEN TO YOUR FATHER! Ohhsafohasofhajsjfl SO MUCH PAIN! POOR KYLO! OHHHHH MY FUCKING SHIT! OH MY FUCK HELP HIM! OH FUCK ME HELP YOUR SON OAFOSFHAHFAHFOAS YES HAND OVER YOUR LIGHTSABER YOUR FATHER WILL HELP YOU GET BACK TO THE LIGHT! OH MY FUCK WHY IS THIS SO HGOAHFASHFLSAJFJASLF HAOSHFLASF THE FUCKING SHIT DID HE JUST DO?! OH MY FUCKING SHIT THANK YOU WHAT OH MY FUCKING SHIT IS HARRISON FORD FUCKING DEAD BY KYLO’S HAND AND KIRA SAW THAT OH MY FUCKING GOD! _

Ben shoots up from the couch, violently knocking Rey’s feet off of his lap as he goes, causing her to jostle. “WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST WATCH? DID HE REALLY JUST KILL HIS FATHER?” His voice is not far from yelling, struggling to digest what he just saw, and he can’t contain this outburst.

He’s just staring at Rey in shock, waiting for her to explain or do something other than just sit there! But she just continues to stare at him, all the while reaching for the remote and hitting the pause button so Ben’s freak out doesn’t make him miss too much of the movie. She just looks up at him from the couch, her eyes widening in disbelief like she wasn’t prepared for this reaction from him. His thoughts are racing, but they come to a halt when Rey stands up and reaches for his hand. 

“Ben,” Rey starts, making sure he looks at her so she knows she has his attention. “Yes, that did just happen, now please sit back down.”

The look he gives her is just short of mortification as if he can’t believe he just let himself have that emotional outburst. But, he can’t be judged too hard right? Like, there are other people just as invested in these movies, if not more, as him.

She curls her body into his as they both lower back to the couch, trying to calm him with her presence. Rey leans into him and cranes her neck so she can see his face, “Hey, I get it, I freaked out the first time I saw it, too. It’s an intense moment.”

Rey watches as Ben’s face just sort of crumbles, his eyes showing more emotion than one would expect after watching a fictional character die. Her heart aches for him when she realizes what’s really going through his head. Rey has overheard some of the conversations between their friends; Poe being the one who usually brought up the topic of Han. But she’s only ever heard about Han once from Ben himself, and even then it was only because he was drunk, and his defenses were down.

Han was Ben’s father. _ Was _ being the keyword. His father had died in a nasty car accident just a few short years ago, and the topic was always heavily avoided around Ben. Rey never understood the need to avoid the topic, she just assumed Han died an early death, a heart attack or some other health problem taking him away too soon. With the bits and pieces she had heard about him, she didn’t think his diet or lifestyle would cause for a long life, health issues or death being something inevitable. So it came as a shock to her when Ben told her he died in a car accident.

Although she didn’t get too much out of Ben before he started to hiccup, tears forming in his eyes moments before he succumbed to sleep; she did find out that there was a fight, a nasty one at that, and between father and son in the car. Something involving a screaming match, Ben in the passenger seat and Han the one driving. A deer had run out into the road but Han wasn’t looking at the road while he was arguing with his son, so when Ben screamed to look out, Han veered out of the way.

Sadly, the attempt to veer off the road was too late. As Han was slamming on the brakes and turning the wheel to move, he clipped the animal (consequently killing it as well) and swerved right into a tree. They say he died right upon impact, so there was no suffering involved, but Ben had been right there in the seat next to him, suffering all on his own in another way. Rey couldn’t imagine watching a parent die right before your eyes, the pain she could hear in Ben’s voice the night he told her just about broke her heart. He told her how awful he had felt like it was his fault that his dad was no longer here with him, how he couldn’t get behind a wheel for months after it happened. 

Hearing Ben so vulnerable and broken had shifted something in Rey that night. She thinks that might be the night she realized she loved him. She certainly knew that as long as she lived, she would be sure to protect Ben from anything else that might cause him that kind of pain. No matter what happened between them, she swore to herself that she would be there, always.

“Do you need a break? I can leave it paused, go make some popcorn? Grab some ice cream? Up to you,” she says softly as if she spoke any louder she would shatter something within him.

“Hmm?” Ben seems to remember where he is as if he has just been transported back to the present after being in another time, with another person. He shakes his head minutely, to clear away his thoughts. “Oh, no, no, I’m good. It’s good. The movie I mean. It’s great. Let’s keep watching.”

Rey looks at him for a few moments longer, catching the way he seems to shake it off, how he chooses to get back into the moment and keep enjoying this time he has with her. She accepts his response when she feels he really will be okay, reaching over for the remote to resume their movie.

Back in the forest of Starkiller base, Kira and Kylo and John are found fighting. _ WOW okay right for the HEART there Kylo! DID HE JUST FLING HER INTO A FUCKING TREE? OH NO, I KNOW HE DID NOT JUST DO THAT! OH FUCK JOHN YOU GO FOR IT! YOU PROTECC! Why does Kylo keep hurting himself even more? HOFHFDHASLFJASLFJA HE JUST FUCKING HURT JOHN! OH MY FUCK KIRA GET UP! HELP HIM! OH MY FUCK THE SABER YES! YOU GET THAT SABER! LOOK AT KYLO HOLY SHIT HE IS FUCKING SHOOK, THEY BOTH ARE! YOU DESERVE THAT SABER NOT HIM! OH MY FUCKING SHIT WHO THE FUCK IS SUPPOSED TO WIN THIS FIGHT! I AM SO CONFLICTED! _

_ HE JUST OFFERED TO TEACH HER OH MY FUCK SHE BEEN KNEW! This is a lot of hands-on fighting you two. HOLY SHIT DID SHE JUST GET HIM? HOLY FUCK HIS BEAUTIFUL FACE WHAT DID SHE DO TO HIM? OH LORDY ARE THEY GONNA DIE HERE? THEY CANNOT DIE! _

Kira is safely rescued, along with John. Who knows what happens to Kylo Ren though. Kira meets Carrie Fisher and they share a tender moment. The last thing we see is Kira climbing a mountain and meeting Mark Hamill. _ IS THAT MARK FUCKING HAMILL? OH MY FUCKING CHRIST WHERE HAS HE BEEN? WHERE IS THIS? THAT’S THE END? THAT CANNOT BE THE END! _

“We aren’t watching the next one right away, are we? Because honestly, I need some time to process this one.” Ben says the moment the credits start rolling. 

“Yeah, I can see that,” Rey replies, a knowing look on her face. “But you did like it right? Maybe even loved it?”

“That was poetic cinema. It had everything I could ever want in a movie. It was really great,” he tells her, a small smile on his face. But his smile quickly falls as he thinks back to one particular moment. “I just wish Kylo hadn’t killed Harrison.”

Rey opens her mouth to retort, but Ben beats her to it, wanting to avoid any arguments. “Don’t get me wrong, it fit the narrative, it’s just, it’s _ Harrison Ford_! I didn’t think he would die so soon after we just got him back!”

She seems to understand now what he’s getting at. “Ah, yeah. His death has upset lots of fans. Tons of the fanboys have decided to boycott the sequels because of this… and other reasons that I can’t disclose just yet.”

Ben looks at her questioningly, curious as to these undisclosed reasons.

“You’ll see when we watch The Last Jedi,” she responds.

Ben chooses to accept this answer and relaxes back into the couch, Rey adjusting herself so she is sitting next to him again. As Ben mulls over what he just saw, Rey just watches him in silence, content to sit here and just look at him. Not much later, Ben looks down at her, catching her staring at him unabashedly. His response is to grin at her while she releases a small giggle, diving in to kiss her, a smile still on each other’s lips as they meet.

“How does some ice cream sound?” Ben asks when he pulls away, still holding onto the woman who has stolen his heart.

“Ice cream sounds fantastic,” she responds, a blinding smile on her face as she locks eyes with the man she loves.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
This will be continued, even though no one asked for more.  
The porn is coming, I promise. I just started writing this and wow did it get away from me in word count!  
Find me on [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/katieitsmee) & [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lifeboldlyblows)!


End file.
